Competing For Him
by ChackieSnackie
Summary: In middle school, there are two new girls that try to steal Nagihiko and Ikuto from Rima and Amu. Rima and Amu try to tell the others, but they don't believe them, so Rima and Amu fight those two girls off by themselves. Rimahiko and Amuto
1. Habira and Tamira

This is my first story. I just _**KNOW**_ that it will be bad so don't kill me.

**AMU'S POV**

*RING RING RING!* ...Shut that stupid alarm clock up.

Then I just remembered...today's my first day of middle school! Wait, I can't tell...am I happy or sad about this...

...I think I'm both. Whatever. I did the morning stuff and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning, Amu-chan!" my mother and father said. "Good morning..." I replied back tiredly.

My mother and father were getting Ami ready for her first day of elementary school.

As I walked out the door to school I said, "Have fun and be good at elementary school, Ami!" And with that, I left.

**RIMA'S POV**

Arrgghhh...Today's school! Dang it...Oh wait, this is my first day of middle school!

Yay? Boo? I don't know what I'm feeling about this right now. Who cares anyways...?

I did the morning stuff and went downstairs. I grabbed a waffle and ate it on my way to school.

"Rima! Rima! I sense Ran, Miki, and Su! Amu must be nearby!" Kusukusu told me after 5 minutes of walking.

I looked around and spotted Amu about 30 yards away. "Hey Amu!" I shouted as I ran towards her.

"Haha, I'm pretty lucky you spotted me! I wanted to meet up with you and walk to school together!" Amu said.

"Yeah, I guess you are pretty lucky. Hey look, the school's just over there!" I said and we walked quickly to the school.

**AMU'S POV**

I met up with Rima on the way. Boy, was I happy to see her! I really wanted to walk with her.

She spotted the school not far away from where we were right now. We continued walking quickly to reach there.

We finally reached the school. It was big, bigger than Seiyo Elementary!

As we walked into the building, we spotted Ikuto, Utau, Kukai, Kairi, Yaya, and Nagihiko together talking.

"Hey guys!" Amu said as we ran towards them. "What took you guys so long? :( " Utau asked us in a Yaya-ish way.

" We were waiting for youuuuu for soooooooo longggg! :'( " Yaya cried. Kairi said, "Yaya, it wasn't a long time. It was only about 4 minutes ago!"

"Whatever." Yaya muttered. Nagihiko said, "Hey guys! Let's go get our schedules now." "Good idea." Ikuto said.

And we walked to the office to get our schedules.

**RIMA'S POV**

We got our schedules. We showed each other our schedules. Seems that we all share the same homeroom class and History class.

Yay! I'm gonna be with Nagihiko! Anyways, as we walked towards our classrooms, I spotted two girls staring in our direction.

I realized that one of them was staring at Ikuto and one was staring at Nagihiko. I got mad. I clenched my fists and told Amu. She also clenched her fists and told everyone else.

"Just ignore them for now, and see what happens later on. When school ends lets all meet at the garden behind the school" Utau said.

Everyone but Amu and I still weren't satisfied but just agreed. "Ughh! I want to punch them right in the face! Hard!" Amu said furiously.

"I so agree." I said. We all sat down in our classrooms. Those two same girls seemed to be friends- Best Friends- to be exact.

Nagihiko and Ikuto sat together in a pair, and we all sat in pairs behind each other. There were two desks next to each side of us.

One of the girls sat in the desk next to Ikuto, and another one next to Nagihiko. I sat next to Amu so I told her. She got angry and so did I.

We happened to see them trying to flirt with the boys. Amu and I got VERY angry watching them.

When the teacher, Waboku-sensei, took attendance, I figured out that the girl that was interested in Nagihiko was called Habira,

and the one interested in Ikuto was called Tamira. Wow. Alike names. ._.

I was about to tell Amu when she gave me a nod saying that she knew.

You. Will. Die. Very. Soon. Habira. and. Tamira.


	2. Nonsense

**Blaze: Sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyy for making my chapter so short -_- I'll try to make this chappie and the rest longer!  
><strong>

**Blitz: And you'll fail at it.**

**Blizzard: Please, no more mean comments -.-**

**Bless: YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH Blitz!**

**Blaze and Blizzard: THAT INCLUDE'S YOU TOO!**

**Bless: ...**

**Blizzard: Blaze doesn't own anything! :OOO**

**Bless and Blitz: Read and Review! **

**Blaze: Even though this suxxxxxxx...OH YEAH READ "ONE NIGHT" BY SUPERBLIZZARDJACK! YOU WONT REGRET IT...i think...oh yeah i loveeee reviewers :DDDD  
><strong>

**Blizzard: dude...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's POV<strong>

When the lunch bell rang we all ran to the cafeteria since everyone was so hungry. When we sat down at our usual table, I caught sight of Habira and Tamira.

It seems that Rima saw them too, because I saw her glaring at them. When they got their lunches they went to our table. Habira sat next to Nagihiko and Tamira sat next to Ikuto.

"Hi! Can we sit here please?" Habira said in a nicey-nicey voice. I got annoyed. Utau said, "Sure!" And they smiled at each other. Looks like they're gonna make good friends.

Tamira said hi to me and was friendly. I gave a glare at her and she said. "What's wrong?" I answered harshly, "DON'T TRY TO STEAL IKUTO FROM ME...OR ELSE..."

She got up and went over next to me..."Oh, is he your boyfriend?" She asked. "HELL YEAH!" I answered angrily.

"Well, I guess it will be even more fun to have Ikuto in my bed now..." She evilly said. She left to pretend to be friendly with the others, and pinched me hard on my leg before that.

**Rima's POV**

I saw that Amu had an angry time with Tamira. Well guess what? I had the exact same face as her when she talked with Tamira.

This is what happened:

_Habira came up to me and said, "Is Nagihiko your boyfriend?" I answered, "HELL YEAH YOU SON OF A BITCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_She evilly smiled and said, well being in bed with Nagihiko is gonna be even more exciting now..." My eyes were full of pure anger. I was furious._

_"Bye! :D" she said as she left to "make friends" with the other people._

My self-control must be pretty good(:, considering that I didn't kill her then...

The lunch-is-over bell rang so we all got back to our classes. ...(time skip to after school)...

AFTER SCHOOOOOOOOL! Now we all have to meet up...

At the place we chose to meet up **(i forgot)**, everyone was talking about how nice Habira and Tamira were and how good friends they would make.

Everyone but me and Amu. We were firing up with anger. "Are you guys alright? o_O" Utau and Nagihiko asked us.

"NO!" We answered in unison. Everyone was looking at us in confusion. "What's wrong?" Kukai asked.

"TAMIRA AND HABIRA!" we answered in unison again. "Is there something wrong with them? o_O" Ikuto asked.

"HELL YEAH!" we answered in unison AGAIN. "Explain." Kukai, Nagihiko, Yaya, Kairi, and Utau said at the same time.

"Tamira and Habira are trying to steal Nagihiko and Ikuto from us!" We said in unison...again...

"NONSENSE." Utau said. Nagihiko and Ikuto looked confused. "WE'RE SERIOUS!" we said...in...unison...again...

"Whatever...just stop making nonsense..." Kukai said. And we ended up talking about what we learned in class.

When we ended our little "meeting", everyone left but me and Amu. I DONT CARE how much my mom gets mad at me because she has to pick me up at different times.

All I care about is getting rid of Habira and Tamira. And Amu and I will do that, and nothing will get in our way.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaze: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG SORRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY ITS SO SHORT! SOOOOOOOOOORRRRYYYYYY FORGIVE ME IM BEGGING YOU! PLEASEEEEEEEEE!<strong>

**Blitz: They probably won't forgive you.**

**Blaze: *starts sobbing***

**Bless: dont cry dont cry theyll forgive you dont worry!**

**Blizzard: maybe not...**

**Bless: *sends Blizzard a glare*  
><strong>


	3. Spying gives you good information

**Blaze: This time, I will definitely make the chapters longer! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Blitz: Let's see if you keep your word.**

**Blaze: I definitely willllllllll :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Blizzard and Bless: GO BLAZE GO! KEEP YOUR WORD! GO BLAZE G-**

**Blitz and Blaze: SHUT UP! :OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Blaze: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rima's POV<strong>

Amu and I decided to meet everyday after school in a place we found that looks EXACTLY like the Royal Garden to plan things to get rid of Habira and Tamira.

We decided to name it the Secret Garden, because we go there in secret to plan things and yeah...

So today was our first day of planning in the Secret Garden. We decided to spy on Habira and Tamira tomorrow and see what they do.

So after we planned our spying stuff we ended our meeting and walked home.

While walking home, I spotted Habira and Tamira walking home together. I quickly hid behind some bushes and called Amu.

I told her the name of the street they were in and she quickly came over to the bushes I hid behind.

We decided to spy on them for a while. As we crept close to them, we heard them talking.

"HAHAHA! Nagihiko and Ikuto will be ours in no time! I can't wait to see the look on the stupid midget's and pinkhead's face!" Habira said.

"I know right! Those two are a bunch of stupid, unpopular idiots. They can't be compared with popular and beautiful girls like us!" Tamira said.

Amu and I were firing up with so much anger. I was just about to jump out and beat them (i had karate and fighting classes) but Amu pulled me back.

"What are you DOING? You can't let them know you were spying on them! And they'll get even more suspicious and it'll be harder to get rid of them!"

I knew she was right, but Habira and Tamira made me furious. "I know how angry you are." Amu said in a more gentle voice.

"I wouldn't blame you for being that angry, and I'm as angry as you are. But the one thing we can't do is let anyone know we're doing this."

She was definitely right. "You are extremely right." I said. "Do you want to continue spying now or leave for the day?" I asked.

Amu checked her watch and said, "Well, it's getting late, and my parents will get worried. Same with yours."

She was right. So we made sure Habira and Tamira didn't see us and walked back to our own houses.

* * *

><p><strong>~The Next Day~ (still rima's pov)<strong>

I finally woke up from my sleeeeeeeeeeep. I did the morning stuff, skipped breakfast, and walked to Amu's house.

Her house wasn't far away from school. It was actually pretty close. Closer to school than mines.

So as I continued walking, I spotted her house and Amu coming out of it. I ran to her and greeted her. "Hi!" I said and started panting for breath.

I'm not very athletic, you see. "Hi Rima" she said. "C'mon let's walk to school together and see if we can spot Habira and Tamira!"

"k!" I replied. We walked towards the school and started to search for Habira and Tamira. We found them, obviously together, thinking of ways to get the guys.

We quickly hid behind a bush so they couldn't spot us. We moved closer to them and tried to make out what they were saying, but the bell rang so we all got to our classes.

Fortunately, we were in the same class as Habira and Tamira so we could keep an eye on them.

As we walked to our classroom we spotted Habira and Tamira with Nagihiko and Ikuto. I told Amu and we started getting jealous.

Wait- there's no way we're gonna lose to those jerks! Amu and I wanted to listen in on what they were talking about.

We hid behind some other students close to them. I heard Habira saying, "Hey Nagihiko, Ikuto, do you want to come over to my house with Tamira to do homework?"

Please say no, please say no, please say no, please say no! I thought in my mind. I think Amu was thinking that too.

"Sure!" Came the answer from both of them. Amu and I exchanged glances. It meant, we have GOT to talk in our meeting in the Secret Garden.

Then we got to our classes, although we were a bit late.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaze: Well, I did make it a few words longer...hehe...xD<strong>

**Blizzard and Blitz: It's still very short. **

**Blaze: I know but SHUT UP!**

**Bless: review! :D Blaze will be super happy! and is already happy with the people who already reviewed!  
><strong>

**Blaze: So true.**


	4. Swimming? Excuses? Sense?

**Blaze: Sorry my story is so bad and short... :'(**

**Random Stranger: YOU BETTER BE SORRY!**

**Blaze: WHO THE HELL WAS THAT?**

**Blizzard: AHA! I found him! *takes the stranger and starts beating him up***

**Blaze: *joins in***

**Bless: Oh no you're hurting people!**

**Blitz: Oh, let's just ditch them and get ice cream.**

**Blaze: Have fun eating ice cream!...**

**Blizzard: And readers, have fun reading the story! Blaze also doesn't own anything **

* * *

><p><strong>Rima's POV<strong>

"...and that is how you add 1+1!" The teacher said boringly. RINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!

Yes...now I can talk to Amu about this. Once I got out of the classroom, Amu ran up to me.

"NO MEETING! BUTT (lol)...let's spy on the guys and see what they do at the sluts' place!

(We nicknamed Habira and Tamira as The Sluts xD) "Yeah, let's go hurry!" I replied.

After 3 minutes of looking for Nagihiko and Ikuto we finally found them. They were walking to Habira and Tamira's house.

(They're such besty-besty friends they live with each other o_O) We hid behind trees and bushes to keep up with them without them finding out.

Eventually, we got to their house. We stared in amazement. Their house was like a MANSION!

The sluts asked the boys, "Would you like to swim first or do homework?" Wait- SWIM? SWIMMMMMMMM?

Amu was very surprised too. In fact, she ALMOST said it out loud. Luckily, I was there to stop her in time.

I can't believe Nagihiko and Ikuto actually agreed to this whole thing. Man, the sluts are so slutty.

Didn't they realize that? OMG, Amu and I were so lost in thoughts that we didn't even hear the guys' answers.

Oh well. They started walking in the house. I guess they're gonna swim later. Before they closed the door, we heard someone say, "3rd Floor."

Obviously we couldn't just barge in the house and walk up the stairs to the 3rd Floor.

So Amu character changed with Ran **(sorry, I don't really mention Guardian Characters in this story, ill try to make them appear more) **and we landed on the windowsill/ledge.

(I forgot what it's called.) We looked into the windows and we realized this was their room. They slept in two different large beds.

They put down their backpacks and stuff and left the room. "Where are they going?" I asked.

Ran spotted them heading for the pool. "Look! They're heading for the pool!"

We all turned around and saw them walking towards the HUGE swimming pool.

Why didn't we see the swimming pool before? "C'mon! Let's get down before they spot us!" Amu said softly.

Amu character changed with Ran and jumped down carrying me. (NO, a friendly way of carrying. FRIENDLY!)

We landed softly on the ground and spotted them, almost at the pool. We followed them swiftly and quietly.

We spied on them from behind a fence that could hide us very well. Wait- are they gonna swim in their UNIFORM or are they gonna change right there?

Habira and Tamira and eyes full of hope that they were gonna change in front of Ikuto and Nagihiko.

Suddenly, Nagihiko said, "Oh, I almost forgot! My mom said that after school I have to go home and clean some chores!"

And Ikuto said, "And I almost forgot, I need to help Utau plan our cousin's birthday party!"

"Sorry!" They both said and went home, before the sluts had a chance to react.

Amu and I then went to the Secret Garden. "Wasn't that strange, how Nagi and Ikuto suddenly remembered they had to do something?" Amu said.

"Yeah...something is really strange..." I said. We paused for a moment to think why they would've done that.

"AHA!" I then shouted. "They were actually making excuses!" Amu paused for a moment and then said, "That makes sense!"

The Guardian Characters also nodded their heads in agreement. "But...why would they do that?" I asked softly, but not that much.

"I don't know, but I'm sure they were definitely making excuses." "Yeah" I replied. And we went home.

When I came home, I went to my room and locked the door. I blasted music for 1 reason: It helps me think.

And I really needed to think about why Nagihiko and Ikuto would make excuses. After a bunch of time thinking, I still didn't find a reason that made sense.

So I went downstairs, grabbed a rice crispy treat. I finished it in 20 seconds and went up stairs to brush my teeth and shower.

When I finished that, I went to bed and started thinking again.

Then...

I FINALLY FIGURED IT OUT! YES, I FIGURED IT OUT! AND HOW MUCH SENSE IT MAKES? 100% PERFECT SENSE!

* * *

><p><strong>Blaze: I apologize greatly for the shortness. Forgive me.<strong>

**Blizzard, Blitz, Bless: Review and tell Blaze how he can fix this story!**


	5. Discovering A Secret

**Blaze: This story is lame, agreed?**

**Bless: Nope. **

**Blizzard: Nope.**

**Blaze: eh? where's Blitz?**

**Blizzard: She went to a restaurant. :PPPP**

**Bless: That's nice!**

**Blaze: ...wow...and i feel like breaking something or hurting someone for some reason... *uses awesome move and kicks table and breaks it in half***

**Bless: DUDE! Poor table...**

**Blizzard: Wow Blaze...I feel like kicking a table too...*finds another table and breaks it in half***

**Bless: Dude...I wish Blitz was here...she'll punish you guys for this... *phone rings***

**Blizzard: *picks up*  
><strong>

**Blitz on the phone: Blaze doesn't own anything! But himself!**

**Blaze: Oh, and sorry my chappies are so short ;( .  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>RIMA's POV<strong>

Well, ok. I admit it doesn't make PERFECT or 100% sense, but...it just seems...right...

What I think: Ikuto and Nagihiko don't actually the sluts. Ikuto and Nagihiko are just gaining the sluts' trust...

...so they can get some information from them...such as...if they're doing something to hurt us? As in, me and Amu?

Ikuto was so loyal to Amu and Nagihiko was so loyal to me. And I know them. They're not stupid.

They always knew that the sluts were so slutty and stupid and trying to get in bed with them.

I called Amu. When I explained this to her she paused. For like about, 60 long seconds.

And she finally said, "That makes sense. Should we question them later?"

"Hmm...Alright..." I replied and hung up after saying bye. I don't know if we should question them today but, oh well...

I did the morning stuff and went downstairs to grab a piece of toast. I ran out the door because I realized I was late from the call to Amu.

Eventually I got to the school.

~Time skip till school ends~

I met up with Amu and we seached for Nagihiko and Ikuto. I guessed that when we see them, they'll be with the sluts.

Surprisingly, we found them, and the sluts weren't flirting with them. We asked them to come over to the Secret Garden.

"Ehh? What's the Secret Garden?" Nagihiko asked. Ikuto only looked confused.

"You'll see" We said at the same time. We led them towards the Secret Garden.

"Why have you brought us here?" Ikuto asked.

"...Are you only being friendly to Habira and Tamira to gain her trust to gather information about us from them to save us from getting hurt from them?"

I asked. Nagihiko and Ikuto had their eyes wide open and were dumbfounded. "W-What are y-you t-talking about...?"

"DON'T PLAY DUMB ON ME! :OOOOOO" I said, using my evil, scary part of me. "O-OKOKOKOKOK! It's true! W-What you said is all true!"

Nagihiko said. "But why didn't you guys tell us?" Amu pouted.

"Because if we tell you, then you'll know. If you know, you'll act different to Habira and Tamira. If you do that, they'll suspect something." Ikuto explained.

"...Very smart..." I said. "Well, now that you know, you have to treat Habira and Tamira the EXACT same way you treated them before you knew about this."

"No worries- rely on the GIRLS! :DDDDD" "Uh-oh..." Nagi and Ikuto said in their minds.

"Better not tell anyone! Are we sure we can trust you?" Ikuto asked, although only a bit teasing.

"IF YOU DOUBT OUR TRUST AND HONESTY WE WILL TELL EVERYONE!" I said in my evil, scary side of me.

"Shit." Nagihiko and Ikuto said silently.

"Well, time to go home!" Amu said cheerfully.

We all said good-bye to each other and left for home.

...

But little did they know the sluts listened to each and every word they said.

DON DON DON!

* * *

><p><strong>Blaze: SOOOOOOORYYYYYYYYYY ITS SUPER SHORT I KNOW I KNOW PLEASE FORGIVE IM BEGGING U!<strong>

**Blizzard and Bless: Review! It will lighten Blaze's mood!**

**Blitz: Even though it's his fault it's so short.**

GOOD BYE!


	6. Someone spied on our conversation?

**Blaze: i LOVE my reviewers 8D no, not that way -_-**

**Blizzard: Blaze thanks all reviewers who reviewed! :D**

**Blitz: To the Reviewers: We have a present for you ;)**

**Bless: Are you ready?**

**Blaze, Blizzard: YAY! *throws bombs everywhere not near them* EXPLODE EXPLODE EXPLODE!**

**Bless: *GASPS!* WHAT DID YOU JUST DO? :OOOOOOOOOOOOO  
><strong>

**Blitz: We were supposed to give out balloons not explode bombs everywhere! T_T *TRIES TO slap Blaze and Blizzard***

**Blizzard: *chases Blitz all over the place***

**Blaze: *dodges Blitz's attack and laughs like crazy watching Blizzard chase Blitz*  
><strong>

**Rima (lol for once!) : Blaze doesn't own anything but himself! Oh, and most of the story will be MY POV! :DDDDDDDDDD**

* * *

><p><strong>Habira's POV<strong>

"Pretending to be friends with us to gain our trust to learn our secrets, eh?" Tamira said.

"We WILL get Nagihiko and Ikuto." I said.

"Well, time for school! Let's try to get them to cough up their secret, but don't make it too obvious!" I said.

"Let's goooooo!"

**Rima's POV**

_~Flashback from yesterday after talking with Ikuto and Nagihiko discovering the secret~**  
><strong>_

_When I walked home with Amu I always had this little feeling someone or some people were spying and listening in on what we just talked about._

_...creepy..._

_I dropped the idea off because I knew it wasn't possible...right?_

_When I got home I right away got a rice krispie, ate it, showered, and went to my bed._

_I flopped down and laid down. I quickly fell asleep..._

_~Rima's Sleep World~_

_I was in the middle of darkness._

_I heard a voice. Habira and Tamira's voices together._

_"We know what happened..." They said._

_What...? I thought confusedly..._

_"We know..."_

_After that dream suddenly ended I went to my usual dreams._

_Comedy blah blah blah~_

_~End of Rima's Dream World~_

Ring Ring Ring!

...take my alarm clock to hell...

I did the morning stuff blah blah blah~~

~Time skip to school :D~

When I reached the school I instantly saw Habira and Tamira with Nagihiko and Ikuto.

Oh, wait, they don't really trust the sluts, so I could just ignore them.

Oh wait, I'm supposed to act the same way I act before I knew!

I hid behind a bush close enough to them to make out what they were saying.

And who do I see also spying on the sluts? Amu.

COOL! What a coincidence :) or is it not? O_o

Amu waved, gave me a shh look, and continued spying. I also continued spying.

"Y'wanna meet up at our house? wanna talk about stuff? We're friends, right? So we can SHARE SECRETS right?" Habira said.

She kind of mentioned SHARE SECRETS more...hmm...I wonder why...

"Uhh...maybe next time? Because...well...me and Ikuto planned to play basketball with some friends...so...yeah..." Nagihiko said.

Wow. What an excuse.

"Oh, then, next time k?" Tamira said.

The school bell rang and we all went back to our boring classes...

~Time Skip After School~

I told Amu about weirdly sensing someone watching and spying on our conversation with Nagihiko and Ikuto yesterday.

"...Then you wanna just have the meetings at my house? Better to be safe than sorry :P" She said.

"Yeah ok that would be better! :DDDDDDDD" I answered. And they went to Amu's house.

And they didn't know the sluts were following...

...and they also didn't know that the sluts have good spying skills...

* * *

><p><strong>Blaze: Short like always but whatcha guys think?<strong>

**Blizzard: Will there be more romance later on? More Rimahiko and Amuto moments?**

**Blaze: Yup. Later on.**

**Blizzard: Where are the girls?**

**Blaze: They went to a girls' party...**

**Blizzard: Oh WOW.**

**Blaze: Yup.**

**Blizzard: Blaze doesn't own anything! but himself**


	7. The Meeting At Amu's House

**Blaze: Here's Chapter 7! **

**Blizzard: Yay! (nagi style)**

**Blitz and Bless:  
><strong>

**Blizzard: Eh? Why isn't Blitz and Bless talking?**

**Blaze: Cuz they're not here they're hangin out with some girlfriends...**

**Blizzard: Ahh...**

* * *

><p><strong>Rima's POV<strong>

"Amu...I sense the same feeling I had before...the one where I feel someone is spying on us..." I whispered to Amu.

"Rimaaaa!" Amu said, kind of loudly. "Don't worry no one is spying on us!" Saying it a bit louder.

"OKOKOKOKOK fine..." I shrugged it off, but I still believed that someone is spying on us.

We walked into her house. "Hi Amu-chan! Why are you home so early? You usually get home later? And is that your friend Mashiro Rima you always talk about?" Amu's mom said.

"Yes this is Mashiro Rima. And from now on I'll be coming home this early with Rima." Amu said.

"Nice to meet you, ." I lifted up my arm to her to shake hands.

"It's nice to see you too, Mashiro-san. Amu talks about you a lot. Seems like you are a great friend!" Amu's mom said.

"Thank you, and it's fine if you call me Rima or Rima-chan." I said. "Alright, Rima-chan."

"Let's go Rima!" And we headed off to her room.

At least, the strange feeling of someone spying on us was gone.

"So, we HAVE to do something about the sluts!" Amu said madly

"I have an idea..." I said evilly with an evil smile.

"Uh-oh..." Amu muttered.

"They torture us, we torture them 10 times harder!" I said, more like yelled.

"...And how exactly do we torture them?" Amu said confusedly...

"We put them in as much pain as possible" I said with an evil smile.

"Physically or mentally?"

"Both."

"...I like it" Amu said.

Haha, she's finally turning to the evil side of her :)

"So when do we start? She asked.

"Alright, let's get planning. Tomorrow, we spy on them to information about what hurts them physically and mentally, k?"

"Sounds good!" Amu said.

So we ended our meeting. "Kusukusu! Time to go!" I yelled to my guardian character. She was playing with Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia.

We said our good-byes and left. "Rima! What did you plan to do?" Kusukusu asked.

"We're gonna hurt them physically and mentally, and tomorrow we're gonna gather information about what hurts them." I answered.

"Sounds nice. Time for revenge!" Kusukusu said. I giggled softly and we continued to home.

I finally reached my house. I made myself a sandwich with ham, cheese, turkey, and lettuce. It was delicious.

While eating my sandwich, I thought about what happened at the meeting with Amu.

When I thought over it, I just remembered that I still felt that someone was spying on us.

Why would someone be spying on us? I then thought of an idea.

"Hey Kusukusu? The next time I have the strange feeling of someone spying on us, can you check around to look if someone actually is?"

"Yeah sure. And I forgot to tell you, whenever you have that strange feeling, I have the same feeling of when a guardian character is around." Kusukusu said.

"Really?" I asked. "Yeah, but the feeling is VERY faint, but I still can sense it."

That was surprising. What if the spier really did have a guardian character?

I took a relaxing hot bath and went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaze: Pretty short, but I worked hard.<strong>

**Blitz: Update faster. I noticed you've been updating slower.**

**Blizzard and Bless: *Nods***

**Bless: Yeah I know, but I've been getting lazy and I've been watching Gintama too.**

**Bless: *sigh* lazy lazy person...**

**Blizzard: And Blitz, MAKE A STORY!**

**Blaze, Bless, Blizzard: Yeah.**

REVIEW PLEASE!


	8. STOPPING HEARTS KISSING

**Bless: Welcome to the World of Competing For Him.**

**Blitz: Bless, turn into Blazon mode.**

**Bless: Why?**

**Blitz: Because this: *points to Blizzard playing guitar and Blaze playing sports***

**Bless: k!**

**Blazon (bless in blazon mode): ARRRRGHHHHHH! *acts like Nadeshiko when she chara changes***

**Blaze + Blizzard: Shoot.**

**Blitz: Blaze doesn't own anything but himself.**

* * *

><p>Amu's POV<p>

We had the meeting at my house. So, we h- Laalaalaaa~~~ went my phone. Ugh, a text.

_Hey Amu, wanna go to a restaurant with me? Just the two of us? Making plans? -Rima_

I quickly replied and said yes.

She said:

_Meet at my house in about 20 minutes. We'll be taking a bus to a restaurant called Oksura Garden Gate._

_Don't be late!_

Hehe, that sounds nice. I can't wait till the day the sluts disappear to hell :DDDDDD

Wait, did she say meet at her house in 20 MINUTES?

I took a quick shower and dressed up in a light white long sleeved shirt with a black cat on it. I also put on a striped black and white skirt.

I fixed up my hair and went to Rima's.

~Time Skip to Rima's house~

DING D- Rima opened the door before the doorbell finished ringing o_O

"Wow Rima that was...quick..." I said

"NO TIME TO TALK AMU WE HAVE TO GET TO THE BUS IT LEAVES IN 3 MINUTES!" Rima shouted.

We ran to the bus stop but multiple times I had to stop and wait for Rima.

When we finally got there the bus was almost leaving. It was like in 10 seconds it would take off.

We quickly got in and took a seat in the very back, where not so many people were.

We turned on our ipods and waited till we reached the restaurant.

~Time Skip to the Restuarant~

We entered the restaurant. It looked so...so fancy! It looks like those kind of restaurants only rich people go to...

As we took a few steps forward, I saw something...something horrible...

I gasped. Loudly. I think my heart stopped for a second. Rima looked at me wondering what happened.

She looked in the direction I was looking at, and she gasped too. Loudly. And I'm pretty sure her heart stopped for a second too.

Because we saw...Habira and Tamira. And Nagihiko and Ikuto.

And you know what?

YOU KNOW WHAT THAT ALMOST MADE US DIE?

YOU KNOW WHAT?

Habira was kissing Nagihiko.

Tamira was kissing Ikuto.

...

* * *

><p><strong>Blaze: Super short and it was on purpose because I wanted to leave the chapter like this xD<strong>

**Blizzard: WHO DARES RUIN RIMAHIKO AND AMUTO? ...**

**Blitz and Bless: *trying to calm Blizzard down***

**Blaze: ...o_O please review...(:**


	9. Getting to Amu's house

**Blaze: Yo. Sorry chapter 8 was VERY, VERY short but I wanted to leave it that way :3**

**Blizzard: Update faster! I want to know what happens next :O**

**Blitz: Guys, did you notice Bless is missing? -_- (i know bless is missing im just testing them)  
><strong>

**Blaze and Blizzard: ...Now that you mention it...**

**Blitz: DID YOU EVEN LISTEN TO WHAT BLESS TOLD YOU AFTER SCHOOL?**

**Blaze and Blizzard: ...I think we just forgot about it...'_'**

**Blitz: Bleh, i'm leaving...**

**Blaze and Blizzard: ...You can never understand girls...**

**Blaze: I don't own anything but myself...**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Rima and Amu were shocked. VERY shocked. Probably one of the most shocking things they've seen in their lives.

"...Let's leave now..." They both said at the same time. They took the bus home and neither of them talked.

...

The bus stopped. The ride was over. They got off the bus silently and left to their homes.

They went to their rooms and slammed their doors shut.

All they did was lay on their beds. They ignored all phone calls and text messages.

All except from each other (Rima and Amu)

**Rima's POV**

That dumbcrap Nagihiko. He told me he truly loved me! And I believed him! ...I'm so stupid for believing him.

I think I'm gonna take a nap and then call Amu later to discuss things.

~time skip after nap~

Ahh~ That nap was good ;) It was about beating up the sluts, Nagihiko, and Ikuto.

...But for some reason, deep inside me, I still love Nagihiko.

Every time I try to get rid of it, it always stays.

I wonder if Amu feels the same way with Ikuto.

In fact, I'm gonna call her right now. ..."H-hello..?" Amu said through the phone. Her voice was kind of sleepy yet awake. Like she just woke up from a nap.

"...We have GOT to talk about the whole thing about the sluts kissing our guys!" I started off using a regular voice, but it turned into a yell.

"Yeah sure where do we meet?" She asked. "Where do you WANT to meet at?" I asked.

"What about my house? My parents are on a trip with Amu. So I'm alone :P"

"K sounds nice I'll be there in about 8 minutes!" I said and quickly brushed my hair and washed my face.

I ran over to Amu's house, which took me about 5 minutes. An average person would've gotten to her house in like 2 minutes.

She lives VERY close to me. Too bad I'm not good at running. I suck at running. But I'm actually pretty good in fighting though, I have to say.

Weird, huh?

Before I rang the doorbell, I had to breathe heavily/pant. While I was doing that Amu already opened the door.

"What..the..heck..Amu? I di..dn't ring the door..bell yet...!" I said, pausing sometimes to breathe heavily.

"Haha, well sometimes when I'm expecting friends or visitors quickly, I stay at the door and look through the peephole thing every 1 minute.

"...Wow.." I said using the face expression: -.-

"Anyways, come in, come in, we have to start...talking." She said cheerfully in the come in part but her faced got angrier when she mentioned talking.

We went to the living room where the most comfortable couches I've ever felt were. That one reason why I love Amu's living room.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaze: I worked hard. Oh and Blizzard, update your story.<strong>

**Blizzard: Yeah yeah, I will. and Blitz, MAKE A STORY ALREADY!**

**Blaze and Bless: Yeah.**

**Blitz: I don't want to! :(**

**Blaze and Blizzard: Too bad. Muahahahahaha! :D**

**Blitz: -.-**

**Bless: Blaze doesn't own anything but himself.  
><strong>


	10. Nagihiko and Ikuto's confusing day

**Blaze: There's gonna be a new character in this chapter!**

**Blitz, Blizzard, Bless, Blossom: Really? Cool!**

**Blaze: Yup. And I don't own anything but myself.**

**Bless: I'm pretty sure we all know that by now, right readers?**

**Blaze: hehe...let chapter 10 begin!**

* * *

><p><strong>Nagihiko's POV<strong>

I haven't seen Rima for awhile. Not even Amu.

And she's been ignoring all my texts, calls, and all other contacting stuff.

I hope nothing bad happened! In fact, I'm going to Rima's house today. And maybe talk with Ikuto after that.

**Ikuto's POV**

I haven't seem Amu for awhile. Not even Rima.

And she's been ignoring all my texts, calls, and all other contacting stuff.

I hope nothing bad happened! In fact, I'm going to Amu's house today. And maybe talk with Nagihiko after that.

**Nagihiko's POV**

I headed out my house to Rima's.

After walking for 5 minutes, I became bored and started to not really pay attention to where I was walking.

Soon, I bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry sorry sorry!" I said to the person I bumped into. I reached out my hand for her to help me up.

It was a girl with long, brownish + orange-ish hair. Her eyes were dark, pure and shiny blue-green eyes.

She was a few years younger than me, I could tell. Probably around the 4th Grade.

She took my hand and stood up. "Oh, it's okay. It's my fault. I wasn't paying attention." She said.

Her voice was nice. It reminded me about Rima. "What school do you go to?" I asked the girl.

"I go to Seiyo Elementary. I'm in the 5th Grade. Oh, and my name is Taginashi. My last name is Kasenaru.

"Nice name. And my name is Nagihiko Fujisaki." This girl was nice, I think we could be friends.

"Well, I'm trying to go to my friend's house. Sorry about earlier. And I hope we meet again, Fujisaki-kun."

"You can call me Nagihiko. Have a safe trip to your friend's house!" I said.

"Thanks, and you can call me whatever you prefer. Bye! ...friend..." She said as she ran off. She whispered the friend part.

I watched her as she ran off. For a second, I thought I saw a little thing following her, the size of a chara.

But once I blinked, it was gone...Are my eyes not letting me see things? Was that thing real? Was it imaginary...?

Weird...I thought and I continued walking to Rima's house.

~Time skip to Rima's house~

I rang the doorbell. Rima's mom opened the door. Rima's mother looks so much happier now that she lives apart from Rima's dad.

They weren't divorced, but they lived apart. To stop the arguing. "Hello Mrs. Mashiro! Is Rima-chan here?" I asked politely.

"No, she said she was going to her friend's house." She said. Amu...I thought. "Oh okay, thanks Mrs. Mashiro!" And I ran off to Amu's house.

I ran and ran and ran till I got there. I saw Ikuto walking. Away from the house. "Ikuto! How'd it go?" I said/shouted.

"Well, when I rang the doorbell, I think they looked through the peephole. They saw it was me. So they ignored it."

"Let's try again!" I said, and rang the doorbell multiple times.

Suddenly, two people yelled at the same time from the door. Amu and Rima.

"Stop stalking us and trying to contact and talk to us and leave us alone and never come back and stay with your shitty sluts!" They shouted.

We froze. And then...we just left...

* * *

><p><strong>Blaze: Hehehehe...horrible story ending<strong>

**Blizzard: Is the girl even useful/important in this story?**

**Blaze: Yup.**

**Blitz: Oh wow.**

**Blaze: Yup.**

**Bless and Blossom: Review and tell Blaze how he could make this story better!  
><strong>


	11. Found it Out

**Blaze: 11th chapter! **

**Blizzard: Make this chapter interesting!**

**Blaze: Maybe I will, maybe I won't.**

**Bless: Hey guys, where's Blitz?**

**Blossom: Yeah, where is she?**

**Blaze: Band Party**

**Blizzard: Yeah**

**Blossom and Bless: Oh...**

**Blaze: I don't own anything but myself!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ikuto's POV<strong>

I can't believe it. WHAT DID I DO TO UPSET THEM THAT MUCH? AND NAGIHIKO, TOO!

I can't believe. I just can't believe it.

UGHHHHHHHHHHH.

I laid down on my bed staring at the bare white ceiling, thinking of what caused the girls to be like this.

...Maybe they were being controlled?...nah...

I thought up of more stupid reasons. Ugh.

Then I started thinking if maybe me and Nagihiko did certain actions...

hmmm...They started ignoring us since yesterday, so what did I do/ Nagihiko and I did yesterday...?

Yesterday:

_I woke up._

_I did the morning stuff._

_Nagihiko came over._

_We ate breakfast._

_We hanged out at the arcade._

_We helped an old lady get across the street._

_We played basketball._

_We went to a restaurant._

_We-_

Wait. WAIT. WAIT A SECOND.

I SUDDENLY JUST REMEMBERED.

THE SLUTS FORCED THEIR LIPS ONTO OUR LIPS.

Now I remembered. Now I know.

The girls maybe were planning to eat there so when they walked in they saw that mess.

Right away I reached out for my phone to call Nagihiko, but it rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me Nagihiko I think I know why the girls are acting this way."

"Hey I know too, and I was just reaching out to my phone to call you!"

"Haha nice coincidence. Do you think we're thinking the same thing?"

"Possibly. Okay so, what I think is, the sluts forced their lips onto ours, right? And maybe the girls saw it!"

"Hey that's what I was thinking!"

"Lol, ok so, we need a way to explain to the girls that what they saw wasn't us kissing them, but them forcing their lips onto ours."

"Yup. So you wanna meet at my house to think about it together?"

"Yeah sure when?"

"Anytime not tonight. I have dance practice."

"K, I'll be at your house in about, 10 minutes!"

"Okay bye!"

"See ya later!"

...

And that was our conversation.

I took a quick shower and set off to Nagihiko's house.

**? POV**

Trying to get the girls to listen to you, eh?

Not gonna happen.

'Cause your MINES. ALL MINES.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaze: And that's the end of chapter 11!<strong>

**Blizzard: Please review!**

**Blaze: Though this chapter is pretty short...  
><strong>


	12. Stuck

**Blaze: The 12th chapter.**

**Blizzard: Glad to hear you've updated.**

**Blaze: Update YOUR story. **

**Blitz: Yeah Blizzard.**

**Blizzard: You haven't even written a story yet, Blitz. **

**Blitz: So what?**

**Blaze: ...I'm gonna carry on with my chapter...Oh and by the way, _I have a poll up on my profile page. PLEASE VOTE. [What's better? Rimahiko or Amuto?]_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ikuto's POV<strong>

I continued walking to Nagihiko's house. I'm almost there. Just a few more minu- AHHHH! Pow. OWWWW...

WTF? Someone dug a hecka deep hole and disguised the hole opening! ...I thought this only happened on T.V...

I needed help to get out of this hole. Well, obviously. I can't climb up. The sides of the hole are too smooth.

So I reached into my pocket to get out my phone. ...huh? I can't find it. I reached into my other pocket. Nothing.

I checked the backpockets too. Nothing. ...Uh oh...I forgot to put my phone in my pocket...

...I'm gonna be here for a long time. I was so worked up with thinking what to do that I didn't know that the people who dug this hole put another disguise on the hole opening. Not until...

**Nagihiko's POV**

What's taking Ikuto so long? I guess I'll wait a little longer..

~10 minutes pass...~

Okay, something must've happened. I called his cellphone. No answer. Sigh...

I guess I'll go to his house then.

I went out and felt the cool breeze brush on my skin. It felt great.

~Time skip halfway there~

I think I'm about halfway there to Ikuto's house. I wonder what happened to h- AHH! POW. ow...

WTF? I'm in a hole? Who dug this? And why didn't I see it? There was probably a mat thing covering it...

(Ikuto and Nagihiko are in different holes)

...I'm gonna be in here for a long time...

Hey maybe if I yell out someone can hear me...

"HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP !" I yelled really loud.

...

"NAGIHIKO IS THAT YOU?" I heard someone shout. ...HEY THAT'S IKUTO'S VOICE!

"YEAH, IS THAT YOU IKUTO?" I shouted.

"YUP." Was my reply.

"HELP ME GET OUT OF HERE I'M IN A DEEP HOLE."

"I'M IN ONE TOO." Really? Ikuto's in a hole too?

"HAVE AN IDEA WHO DUG THESE?" I yelled.

"NOPE." Came the reply.

Suddenly, someone with a mask and costume on put something black on the opening of the hole.

"WHO ARE YOU? WHAT IS THIS?" No reply.

Hmmm..."HEY IKUTO!" No reply. "IKUTOOOOOOOOOO?" No reply.

Argh...

**Ikuto's POV**

"NAGIHIKO!" ..."NAGIHIKO!" No reply...

Argh. That Masked Person put that thing up there to block us from communicating, I think.

...Grrrrrrrrr...

Yoru was left at home sleeping, so I couldn't character change or character transform to get out of here. Such horrible luck.

Was this hole dug purposely for me? If yes, then why?

...

To stop me from doing something?

...

To leave me trapped in here forever?

...

Who would want to do this? Hmmm, maybe some of my enemies?

hmmm what enemies do I even have?

-guys who are jealous of me

...I think that's pretty much it.

Oh wait- THE SLUTS! HABIRA AND TAMIRA!

YES, YES IT ALL MAKES SENSE! To stop me and Nagihiko from discussing things over! It must be them...Grr...I must get revenge...

Grrrr...All these problems all started just because of Habira and Tamira! Gosh, none of this would've happened if they came to this school. -_-

**Amu's POV**

Ugh, I have a headache. And so does Rima. What happened. Shoot. Suddenly our headaches got worse.

It suddenly got really bad, and then we couldn't feel anything. No pain. I suddenly lost memory of everything that happened.

"Make some dinner." A voice said to me and Rima. "Yes, master." We answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaze: Chapter 12, done. Blizzard, update your stories.<strong>

**Blizzard: Nooooo**

**Blitz: ...**

**Blizzard: At least tell Blitz to MAKE/WRITE a story.**

**Blaze: ...Blitz write a story...**

**Blitz: No.**

**Blaze: See, it's no use. So update your story Blizzard.**

**Blizzard: I'm not updating till Blitz writes a story...**

**Blaze: Too bad.**

**Blossom and Bless: ...Please review...  
><strong>


	13. Nets, prisoners, and blackmail?

**Blaze: Sorry for not updating, but my computer got a virus and well, it's been getting repaired.**

**Blizzard: Sad sad.**

**Blaze: Blitz hasn't been around lately...**

**Blizzard, Bless, Blossom: Yea...**

**Blaze: Anyways, though I'm sure you all know this, I don't own anything but myself.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nagihiko's POV<strong>

So...hungry...and...thirsty...and...tired... Ugh...when will someone come and save me and Ikuto? I sat there in silence, staring at my hand for no exact reason...

Suddenly I heard a noise. It was coming from below me. What the heck? ...BOOM! I got pushed up by something high, high into the air. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see anything.

Then, I began to drop down. Nooo! I closed my eyes really hard and waited for the fall, but instead, I fell on a net. Huh? A net? Why was a net here?

Lucky me I fell on it. I was still confused why a huge net was there though. Suddenly I heard someone shout "WTF!" and I quickly recognized the voice. Ikuto.

It looks like he was pushed up by something too, and then he fell on the same net as me. "A net?" He asked to himself. "Yup." I said. "Eh? Who's there?" He said harshly, quickly turning behind to see who it was.

"Oh it's you, Nagihiko." He said and relaxed. "Did you also happen to be pushed up from your hole and landed on this net?" He asked. "Yup!" I answered. "But who put this random net here?" He asked. "I know right?"

Suddenly, the net lowered, but no one is there! Probably this net thing is being controlled by someone. And maybe we got pushed up from the hole by that person, too. Man, I better thank that person.

Then, when we were almost to the ground, the net started moving sideways. "WHAT IS HAPPENING?" I shouted, kind of to myself.

Then, the net entered a small building. The net settled down on the floor, and two girls appeared. Two girls Ikuto and I never wanted to see, ever.

Habira and Tamira.

"We are the ones who saved you from the hole. Now you will do something for us in return." They said at the same time, both with an evil smile on their faces.

They walked to us, and TRIED to take off our shirts. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Ikuto yelled.

"Go along with us, or else you may never see Amu and Rima ever again." Habira said, with a smirk.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?" Ikuto and I shouted, really loud. "They are in our control. Go along with us, or they could be...KILLED." Tamira said evilly, also with a smirk.

"Don't give us that crap!" I yelled. "Oh, you want to see them for yourself, okay, we'll do it." Habira said.

"Slaves! Come here and bring the sharpest knives you can find with you, one each!" They shouted at the same time.

"Yes, masters." Two different voices said, which we recognized...Amu and Rima!

Amu and Rima certainly came out, holding sharp knives one each. They looked so pale and tired, yet they kept a straight face, never acting like they were tired.

"Amu! Rima! What are you doing?" We yelled. They didn't answer. Amu brought her knife to Tamira, and Rima brought her knife to Habira.

"Now now, would you like us to kill them, or will you do as we say?" Tamira said, smirking with Habira.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaze: That's chapter 13. I'll update soon, too!<strong>

**Blitz: Wow.**

**Blaze, Blizzard: Blitz! We haven't seen you lately...**

**Blitz: Hehe...**

**Bless and Blossom: Review please!**


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE...**

**I'M BACK!  
><strong>

**SORRY FOR NOT COMING BACK AND UPDATING!**

**I NEVER THOUGHT ID DO ONE OF THESE AUTHOR'S NOTES...BUT...YEAH... OK, I PROMISE YOU, THIS STORY WILL BE UPDATED VERY VERY SOON! ITS JUST LATE RIGHT NOW AT NIGHT, AND IM SUPER TIRED SO ILL DO IT TOMORROW :P **

**SORRY FOR MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT!  
><strong>


	15. Overpowered

Yo! The last chapter of this story...or maybe not...

Actually, later ill see if i can delete my author's note and add another chapter to this, having the-

wait, im not gonna tell you guys!

This chapter is gonna be short. Well, not THATHATHATHATHATHAT short but, yeah. Short.

* * *

><p>Nagihiko's POV<p>

Ugh, Habira and Tamira are giving us a real pain. Seriously, what do we do?

...

...

Ikuto was looking at me weirdly, like he was trying to tell me something...

I looked back at him, without doing anything...

"We will do as you say." Ikuto then said.

WHAT? What is Ikuto thinking? Wait a second...he might have a plan! :DDDDD

"Good." Habira and Tamira said. "Come over here and lay down, Nagihiko here and Ikuto where Tamira is." Habira said.

As we moved to them, Ikuto quietly and quickly whipsered, "Follow my lead."

I nodded a bit, and we went to where our "masters" told us to go.

I layed down where I was supposed to, and Habira laid on top of me. Ew.

Same thing with Ikuto, But suddenly, he turned around and looked at me.

Again he gave me a look as if he was trying to say something to me. I looked back.

Then he suddenly reversed the lay down thing. He turned him and Tamira around, so he was the one overpowering Tamira.

"WHAT?" Tamira screamed.

Before Habira could react to it, I did the same thing. Man, were they weak.

Habira and Tamira looked super angry, but pleasured with the position they were in.

Luckily, it didn't last long. I found duct tape on the floor...

I taped Habira's hands/arms/legs/feet to the floor. And double-taped it. And triple taped it. And many more times.

I passed the duct tape to Ikuto and he did the same. We searched around and found gags and blind folds.

Probably they were gonna use it against us. So we put the gags and blindfolds on them, and went to see, our girlfriends...

They became so weak and pale. because of the control they were put under. They fainted.

"AMUIMA!" Ikuto and I shouted our girlfriend's names. We quickly went to care for them.


End file.
